I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to body fluid drainage devices, and more particularly to a urinary drain having improved performance characteristics.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Urethral catheters, such as the Foley catheter, now used for bladder drainage are essentially elongated tubular structures placed in the urethra for draining urine through the lumen thereof. Near the distal end of the tube is an inflatable balloon which, when inflated while in the bladder, allows the catheter to be held in place. Its proximal end has a drainage port as well as a balloon inflation port. The proximal end of the catheter protrudes beyond the urethral orifice and can be attached to a bag receptacle for the collection of the near constantly dripping urine from the bladder. The collection bag is either attached to the patient's leg when the patient is ambulatory, or to the side of the bed during bed rest. At times, a plug is used in place of the bag to stop the leakage of urine from the catheter tip.
When Foley catheters or the like are used, patients are not able to void when they want to. Rather, urine is continuously drained from the bladder through the elongated tube and into the collection bag. Ambulatory patients are therefore obligated to have the leg bag attached to their leg, and this poses a source of great inconvenience, unsightliness and problems affecting their quality of life. Due to the fact that urine is continuously being drained from the bladder, the bladder is continuously near empty. The dome of the bladder, therefore, rests continuously on the water-filled bulging balloon retention part of the Foley catheter, causing tissue compression, irritation and erosion related adverse side effect problems. Furthermore, increased urinary tract infection is common with patients using such catheters, especially when used on a chronic basis. Though the casual factors have not been precisely identified, length of time of catheterization has been associated with an increased frequency and severity of urinary tract infection, presumably due to the migration of bacteria up the urethral tract. Frequently, yellow encrusted and mucoid proteinaceous depositions containing bacteria are found on the surfaces of the catheter with much higher concentration on the inner lumen surfaces. The mandated usage of urine receptacles causes additional associated stigma of soiled clothing, furniture and odor.